Dorm Room 221B
by The Teenager with Wifi
Summary: Everyones in university! John recently transferred from military school meeting his room mate and falling for Molly who is hung on Sherlock who is drawn to the elusive woman! Love is in the air as they all take part on humanising Sherlock
1. Freak

**I am SHERLOCKED! After watching A Scandal in Belgravia i just fell for the woman! I hope she comes back next season! Oh and i just want to add my story was inspired by "no_otters_in_the_flight_deck" and her story "Say What You Mean" Its bloody good! The story is M because i dont know what will happen to the characters in the future! So just in case i want to bring something raunchy into this the rating is correct! Not to worry Ill warn before hand! Yes i just want to add Adler doent come until much later, and excuse my poor writing! Reviews and notes are welcome! **

**Love, The Teenager with Wifi **

* * *

After hours of being cooped up in that car it finally reached its destination. The buildings stood tall, guarded by high bricked walls and iron gates which were in fact open, allowing the students to roam freely where ever they please.

The taxi driver un-packed the rear of the car and swiftly drove off, he packed each bag under his arm and two in each hand making his way down the large path which lead him around a massive fountain and into the main entry of the university.

A wooden plaque with carved words "head office" hung above large oak double doors, the buildings were obviously created during the Victorian era for they looked like distinguished castles placed in grid format around a large amount of land, invaded by willow and pine trees. The doors were constantly being pushed and pulled opened; he stood there waiting for at least one person to hold the door open for him.

After about fifteen minutes one girl walked out, stopped and held the door open, looking into her chocolate brown eyes with a wide smile of relief he thanked her, a bit too loudly. They both walked in together then she paused, mumbled to herself, turned sharply around and quickly scurried outside realising she just re-entered the building.

He watched her as the doors slowly closed and reopened by passers-by, she often glanced back, swinging her loosely tied up brown hair, all nervous and shy, blushing. She was only slightly shorter than him, reached up to his eye line. She wore a soft blue blouse under a grey cardigan, along with a light brown skirt reaching to her knees, stockings and brown leather shoes. All he could think of was, "wow, she was adorable" smiling to himself he walked up to what appeared to be a register and dropped his bags. It was basically a wall with a window without glass and doors on the side.

"How can i help you sir?" said the guy with a hint of working-class accent, slightly older, probably a senior, he had a slightly built body, short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked over at his name tag hanging from his shirt "yes, i am a transfer student, mister... Les-trade?" with a smile "Hey call me Greg, name please?"

"Um, Watson, John Watson"

"John Hamish Watson?"

"That's me"

"Wow, transferring from a military school? I don't blame ya, so you staying on campus?"

"Yep... can you show me where room, um, 221 is?"

"Which Block?"

"It says here, Block B"

A silence hung in the air as Lestrade's eyes widened. "SALLY" he yells "Can you bring this guy to his room?" A tan woman appears, dark curls hanging on her shoulders, "where are you placed?" she asked making her way past the window, towards the door then beside John picking up one of his bags. A wide smile grew on Lestrade face, trying not to laugh, John confused blurts out "Room 221B," Sally dropped the bags and began to laugh hysterically, Lestrade followed.

They paused giving each other a look, "what's so funny?" asked John slightly terrified. "Let's just say… you're the -i think- 10th roommate he's had since last year" Lestrade said in a not-so-reassuring tone "Look he could OK at times…well ... less of the times" Johns face whitened, Sally began to walk away with now two of his bags, he grabbed the remaining bags and followed her, Lestrade yelled after him "Try not to punch him in the face. GOOD LUCK"

* * *

Sally pacing quickly made her way past many buildings, John struggling to follow behind her, panting "so who's my roommate?" "A freak" she shot blatantly, pacing faster, sliding into a building with the words "Block B" printed on the side. "A psychopathic freak" she continued making her way past the entry, mail boxes and upstairs.

Struggling to hold up his bags he clung onto them tighter making his way up the stairs he moved aside to make way for a girl trying to get down. It was her, the girl who helped him, he paused and stared at her while she was walking down the steps, she just remained staring at her feet, trying not to trip.

After she left the building he remained dazed at her beauty, "OI" yelled Sally at the top of the stairs "this way" He nodded and continued to walk up the steps. There was a long hall decorated with cork boards, signs and different coloured doors, red being the main/original colour.

She walked up to the black door all the way at the end of the building, it had the gold numbers and letter 221B planted into it. She dropped the bags and patted him on the shoulders, "I'll bring transfer papers in the morning" "but i already signed them" John replied, "no" she smiled sympathetically "trust me, you'll be wanting to sign another batch, look i would give you a map of the campus, but i know you won't be here long."

John opened his mouth to speak up but she ignored him knocking rapidly and hard on the door yelling "FREAK!" then quickly running yelling behind her "Good luck!"

The door slowly creaked open revealing a tall dark man, looking as if he just woken up.


	2. Deduction

He slowly opened the door which creaked open revealing a short blond man with dark blue greyish eyes, scanning he flung the door back inviting him in and attempted to crawl back into his room.

The room was large for a dorm; it had everything, a kitchen, a bathroom, the obvious living room and two separate rooms for sleeping.

The door opened to a window across it, to the left a section was a kitchen connected to the living space, towards the end of the room where the kitchen finished was walled up, a door on the side, easily the bathroom. The kitchen consisted of grey and white counters and shelves reflecting it, an oven used as a bookshelf and a fridge infested with paper and fridge magnets. Smack bang on the middle of the kitchen laid a table with two chairs, one used to hold containers of some sort.

The middle of the space, where the doors opened up to and the sun shines in was just carpet, a TV, an un-used bookshelf and a couch along with an array of odd things on the floor, something to do with science, _and blood_?

Rest of the room was walled off with two doors, the right door was opened -the room being at the corner of the building allowed more windows- showing the curtains were drawn in and the room was unkempt.

John politely smiled and offered a handshake; he ignored and continued to his room. John watched him, a tall man with incredibly pale skin, ice blue eyes and hair, black slightly curly and messy, and John had to admit, very handsome, and dear god those cheek bones. He merely wore a grey wrinkled shirt, stained and black pyjama pants with a blue silk robe draped over him.

"Hi, I'm Joh-"

"John Watson" he shot quickly suddenly awake, "You're my new roommate _obviously_, and you've recently transferred from a military school, you've been sleeping in a car for the last three hours and... 24 minutes, and can i just add, reading can cure and long drive, jeez get educated. You've met the fountain. A medical student. You have a sister; you've recently had a birthday. You've been lifting heavy objects past a flight of stairs and…. You're afraid of me" he leaned closer to John, face to face "and you've just seen someone you're attracted to."

John froze and the man decided change his course and lied lazily on the couch "and i hope it's not me you're attracted to, i am too busy trying to limit my social behaviour." He looked over at John waiting to get the typical angry reply of "piss off" "what did you call me?" "What did you say?" "You bastard" "shut up!"

But instead "amazing" whispered through Johns lips, he was stunned, so was the man, this was the first time someone praised him. "Wha- How did you know all that?"

"Deductions" he said rolling his eyes.

"No but how?"

He let out a large sigh and began his monologue

"Your bags indicated you'll be staying here for a large amount of time and having the name "John Watson" printed on the side i presume that is you. Having yourself presentable and your things ever so neatly packed show military surveillance. The discomfit in your left shoulder show you've been sleeping on it for a large amount of time, again, read. Little splashes on your pants and some on your bags, indicate you were on the left side of the fountain. Medical student, duh you're books popping out of that bag right there. Oh and happy late birthday, i am sure you _loved_ that sweater your sister gave you, hasn't yet been washed yet very clean and ironed. Also, only a lesbian would choose that out. Oh and how was your first experience with the stairs of doom? Don't worry you'll get used to it, you'll probably use it only 3 more times and you'll be gone because Sally and Lestrade warned you about me. Would you say its rather sunny outside? Because i would, and i am just wondering why your pupils are so _dilated_?"

John paused soaking in the brilliance of his new roommate.

"Sherlock Holmes by the way"

A soft and slow knock hit the door breaking John's attempt of a handshake. Sherlock popped right up with a smile and announced "FOOD!" Quickly rushing to the door, John watched Sherlock and followed him. He opened the door and John completely froze, again.

It was her, his jaw completely dropped, the third time today, it must be fate. Sherlock looked over at Johns eyes and said out loud "so that's why". He looked over at the girl, snatched the food and slammed the door in her face.

John shocked "Well that's rather rude!" "What is?" Sherlock questioned dropping the paper bag on the grey counter and began unpacking the food, "OH YEAH, um…. would you like some? There's enough for two... its Thai!". "Um no, she just brought you food and you slammed a door in her face!" John shook his head in disgust and went after her. "Oh she's used to it" Sherlock called out, John just watched Sherlock, "so _that's _why people leave you" and walked out slamming the door behind him.


	3. For Food?

John paused outside of the door; his eyes snapped shut and counted every inhale and exhale, trying to calm his fury on his new roommate. Thank god for military discipline he thought. He re-opened his eyes to see the girl, keys shaking in her hands trying to open her door, right across him. **She lived right across him**.

She turned around, startled by John. He took a deep breath and went right in "Hey, i am John Watson, your new neighbour, Sherlock's new roommate" shaking hands, he flinched, trying not to sweat when she replied "Oh, hi I'm Molly, Molly Hooper."

She returned to try and open her door but John stopped her with a light tap on the shoulder, glancing at the bag of Thai food lying by her feet. "Would you like to join us? Molly, Molly Hooper" he teased she nervously giggled and nodded reluctantly yet rapidly, John let out a polite chuckle, picked up her food and walked her into his new home.

Sherlock leaning on the dirty counter scoffed down the food, when Molly entered he let out a rude sigh, rolling his eyes he turned around. Molly looked away, eyes down, John angrily grunted at Sherlock and sat her down at the table with clutters of microscopes and test tubes full of god knows what.

"Can i move this?" asked John and Sherlock sighed as usual and said "Fine!"

John moved almost everything off and onto the floor, a bad idea for later but he got to sit across Molly, it was totally worth it. He grabbed some food from the bag and Molly set her food formally on the table and began to eat, constantly glancing at Sherlock and then quickly glancing away.

John could see in Molly's eyes that she liked Sherlock, John just pouted full of jealously "Soo..." he said "What do you guys study?"

Molly harshly swallowed her salad and coughed up "Studying Medicine and Surgery"

"Wow! Me too!" John laughed, thinking of ways to try and allure Molly, he looked up to find her smiling at him, his face heated up and he smiled back.

"UGH" Sherlock sighed with a disgusted face breaking the comfortable silence, "i can't wait till you leave" he said grabbing extra containers and rushing to his room, "tell me when you're done re-enacting a sappy teen movie" he ended slamming the door behind.

Molly looked down again, sad, "What's up with him?" John leaned in "Hey, c'mon" ignoring Sherlock, "so how long you've been here?" he said gesturing towards Sherlock's room "Are the people nice here?" he chuckled.

She forced a smile but continued to look down, "I don't know, I've only been here two weeks"

John paused, "wait- what?" he glanced over at Sherlock's room, entirely confused, _how did he manage to force this girl to get him food within two weeks?_

"It's weird you know?" she began to sob "When i first came here i was scared, i tried making new friends, greeting people in block B, b-but. They were all high or mean or grabby, just rude. And then finally, just finally, he was so nice" she looked over at Sherlock's room "And he made me tea, i mean did he deduct you yet? Isn't it amazing?" tears began to form "He was so sweet, then he goes, would you like to eat? Obviously i reply yes, and he just gave me a list of things he ate weekly and slammed the door in my face."

John was entirely speechless as she began to dryly cry, he moved towards her squatting beside her in the chair.

"Hey, hey, hey, look, hey" he didn't know what to say but he held up her face making her look at him.

"I really liked him" she whispered

"hey you've only known him for a while, there are other guys out there" his stomach flipped, _What was happening? My first day at this school and i'm already encounters trouble, embracing a girl i barely even know! _

They looked at each other for longer than a moment then they both realised what was happening. She muttered "i better get go" then with an awkward laugh as she grabbed her food. Her face went completely red. And so did his, she carefully shut the door behind as he stood there just gobsmacked.

* * *

Furiously he turned to Sherlock's room and jumped when he found Sherlock leaning on the doorframe with a cheeky smile.

"Your pupils dilated" teased Sherlock taking the last spoonful of noodles.

"How dare you do that to her- wait what do you mean?" John was so confused at this point.

"Things are starting to get fun around here" he teased even more, walking past John throwing the container into the bin.

"How did you even know i wa- what if i- i just- WHAT IS HAPPENING!"

"I needed someone to bring me food, like i said i can't have anyone being attracted to me, i am a bit busy trying to limit my social behaviour! I can't have my delivery girl fall in love with me. Thank god you came just in time, so it's a win-win situation."

"So you drove her into my direction? So you don't have to go outside…. To get food?"

"You're picking things up really fast aren't you? Well done!"

"So you're saying, you seduced a poor innocent vulnerable girl and manipulated her into bringing food to you. She then apparently fell for you, which i find rather arrogant"

"It's not arrogant it's true"

"WHICH i find rather arrogant, so now you're driving her my way, so you can have food and have her out of your hair?"

"Precisely!"

"For food?"

"Yep"

"You're just lucky i like her" Smiled John as he grabbed his bags, Sherlock helped surprisingly, holding the left over bags and opening the door to John's new room. The room had a single bed to the left and two windows on both walls; he was directly on the corner of the building. The room also held a bedside table, a chest high cupboard along with a desk accompanied with a chair and a lamp.

Sherlock began opening up Johns bags; John looked over "Why are you helping me?" Sherlock glanced over, "i need someone to keep Molly distracted, by the way i think it's time i had a real roommate" they both smiled and slowly un-packed Johns bag.


	4. Thumbs

**Ok this isn't really a story**, **more like a script!**

**Add a little light humour, my kind or humour aaha! Um i guess enjoy!**

**P.S. I also wanted to introduce the university version of the homeless network!**

**Love, The Teenager with Wifi**

* * *

"Morning" John nodded

"Morning" Sherlock croaked, looking terribly tired, fiddling with his phone while chugging down his coffee, sitting in the chair that Molly once sat in.

John poured himself a cup trying to get used to his new home; he sat across Sherlock wrapped in sheets, shivering. "Ugh, you military people, how could you get up so early?"

John just chuckled, recently showered, fully dressed in a green sweater, yellow stiff collared shirt hiding underneath and legs covered in jeans.

John pondered about this all night and finally got up the courage to ask "I've wanted to ask, how did you drive the previous roommates out of this house?"

"Hmm?" Sherlock looked up as he fell asleep for a bit, "Oh! Thumbs"

John waited for an extended response but Sherlock just stopped and began to doze off "Wait, What- Thumbs? What do mean thumbs?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "i mean thumbs!"

"How do you drive people off with 'THUMBS'?"

"You throw it at them"

"Wait, you threw THUMBS at people?"

"Yes"

"What kind of thumbs?"

"I don't know, normal thumbs?"

"**HUMAN THUMBS? YOU THREW HUMAN THUMBS AT PEOPLE!**"

Sherlock just nodded casually like it wasn't a problem "is there something wrong with that?" he added.

"Ok, first of all, OF COUSE THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT, how can you not see how morally wrong that is? I mean how are you NOT in jail! Second of all i- can't- even- And third, WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET THUMBS!"

Sherlock got up pouring himself another cup of coffee and replied "the junkie network."

"Ok i have no idea what you are saying right now, am i dreaming? Tell me the truth, am i dreaming?"

"No, no" said Sherlock getting somewhat excited. "The junkie network is something i created. You know those potheads down the hall? You can get them to do anything for money."

"So out of all the things you get them to do…. you make them collect THUMBS!"

Sherlock just shrugged.

John just frozen with his jaw to the floor "You. Threw. Human. Thumbs. At. People."

He shrugged again with a nod

"Ok, ok answer me this, what if… what if the thumbs don't work? What if someone was **so** well adjusted, they could **handle** _THUMBS_ being thrown at their faces, What would you do then?"

Sherlock stopped, paused and with a smile he replied "Toes"


	5. Red Headed Roommate?

**I hope you guys are enjoy the activities placed in dorm room 221B! **

**i do adore comments and feedback so hope to hear from my lovely readers about this chapter!**

**So yeah.. have fun reading!**

**PS! Benedict Cumberbatch is way to sexy to exist! **

* * *

John finished the left over Thai for breakfast and placed it in the over flowing bin.

He looked over at the couch where Sherlock lay napping in a thick cotton cocoon. John made his way into his room, almost falling twice on a stack of books, "you know you should clean this mess up?" Sherlock just replied with a mumble.

John slipped on a pair of brown loafers and made his way to the door, dodging the books but knocking down an empty flask.

"HEY!" yelled Sherlock, snapping right up, John replied picking up the flask "well maybe if you used the bookshelf for actual books, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Sherlock let out a loud sigh and slammed right back down on the couch. John just rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

Molly was alone in her dorm kitchen with the typical couch, TV and dining set she looked into the fridge to get butter for her toast.

She wore her hair up with a bright pink ribbon, a plum sweater with a reindeer on it draped over her shoulders colliding with her loose mustard pants folded at her ankles, the outfit ended with plum flats, matching her sweater.

Spreading the butter on her slightly burnt slices she heard noises from the spare room. She hadn't met her roommate yet, so she pulled down her jumper and slightly ran her fingers through her hair trying to appear presentable.

As the door began to open Molly spread a large, forced smile on her face, only to a slightly hung over red head. She slowly shut the door behind her trying not to make any noise, tip-toeing her way to her shoes, not yet noticing Molly so she let out a loud "Hi, hello, I'm Molly, hello. Hooper Molly, wait no, Molly Hooper"

The red head jumped and muttered "fuc- what?" reacting negatively to noise, she gave Molly an annoyed look, stole her toast and left with her shoes.

Molly stared blankly into space for a second, ate the left over toast, confused she grabbed her books and made her way to Chemistry. Opening the door to find John just leaving.

"Hey!" they both muttered at the same time, and then chuckled.

"Chemistry?" asked John offering to hold her books, she blushed looking down and handed them to him replying

"Yeah, lectures in half an hour"

"Great you can join me to get my timetable, what do you say?" she nodded and followed him.

* * *

Both walked side by side towards the office in a comfortable silence. Once they got to the large oak doors a hint of deja-vu hit them, he saw Lestrade, who greeted him with a smile.

"Wow, no blood, no scars, no bruises! Are you sure you were assigned to the correct room?" he laughed "ok I'll get the transfer papers"

"No" John replied smiling over at Molly who was constantly giggling

Lestrade completely confused whispered "drop out papers? i mean i know Sherlock's an arrogant massive son-of-a- bitc-, i mean you shouldn't drop your education because of him!"

"No" John confirmed "I would like my timetable and key please."

Lestrade face completely whitened, he leaned forward pulling in Johns face, and into his ear he asked _"did you kill him?"_

"NO!" John yelled "Sherlock and i get on quite well."

Lestrade almost fainted, he simply nodded and handed John what he needed, a map, his key, his timetable and even an adorable pamphlet.

* * *

They sat by the water fountain admiring the view and reading Johns timetable; they had almost every class together being medical students and all. They started with a light conversation, exchanging jokes about Sherlock, their lives and their previous school, getting to know each other.

"Oh, I think i just met my roommate" said Molly, still not registering what happened that morning.

"Oh" John nodded, "What's she like?"

"I don't know, like you i just transferred. All i know is that she's been here since last year, Sherlock was bound to meet her but he hasn't, you can tell he doesn't get out much! It's weird; when i first arrived the room was completely empty, like no one was living there. But occasionally i hear someone stumbling to the bed next door in the middle of the night but she's gone by morning"

"That is weird, maybe it was a ghost!"

"Shut up!" she snapped with a flirty punch, "Shoot I'm late for my lecture, gotta dash"

She jumped up smiling as John stood up after her, handing her her books.

He watched as she sped away, looking back at him she bumped into a bin, laughed it off awkwardly and continued. He could feel himself falling for her and her awkward laughs, the way she slightly stutters and her quirky clothes.

Then he began to doubt, what if she likes Sherlock more than him?

He went back to his room, deciding to go to a lecture tomorrow.

* * *

John walked into a spotless room, amazing he thought tucking his keys into his pocket.

The room looked completely different. The books magically transported to the bookshelf, once a pile of clothes suddenly became a desk with microscopes and test-tubes neatly organised above it, even the oven was visible, the bin was emptied and the counters scrubbed down.

John just sat on the couch; relaxing in a breathable room "well done Sherlock" he nodded.

"Oh!" said an old frail voice behind him.

He turned around to see an elderly woman, short blondish hair, hazel eyes and a slightly modern outfit with gloves on each hand and a bucket full of cleaning materials, "should've known" mumbled John then yelling "Sherlock!"

* * *

Sherlock sat across John on the dining chair still half-asleep even though it was midday, the lady just made tea for two.

"So you've met Mrs Hudson" yawned Sherlock "she's the head of hospitality here, she practically owns the dorms! Oh and by the way thanks for the Thai food, delicious"

She smiled and replied "Sherlock you can't call me every time your room is a mess, i am not your house keeper!" dropping the two cups in front of John and Sherlock "Sherlock was such a sweetheart, he helped me with my husband" she just stopped there, "well i better be off, now no more me cleaning your room ok Sherlock? Nice to meet you John, hope to see you more" she winked then walked elegantly off with the bucket in her hand.

John took a sip of his tea which was fantastically brewed, brought out his timetable and leaned in towards Sherlock "So i got my timetable, can i see yours?" Sherlock just grabbed it, scanned it and scoffed, "Like_ i _go to lectures." John just paused not understanding what he meant, watching him walk into his room with the warm cup of tea.

John just ignored his antisocial roommate, sunk into the couch and began to watch TV.


	6. Try Harder

John began to doze off then a slow soft knock hit the door, he smiled to himself knowing it was Molly.

Opening the door it was in fact her, she stood there eyes squinted shut and a bag of food presented to his face, another bag by her side. He just watched her as she fluttered her eyes open seeing that a door wasn't slammed in her face.

"OH!" she gasped in embarrassment, "I forget you lived here" nervous chuckle, "Um here's your food, and how things change in a day!"

He simply smiled, took the bag and made room for her to come in; she nervously entered dropping her food onto the table.

"Wow, the room is so clean!"

"Yeah, Mrs Hudson"

"Oh, she's so nice! Especially to Sherlock"

"I wonder why" They both laughed

"Are you going to call him?" she said peering intensely at his room, maybe she still likes him. John jealous replied in a whisper "Let's not tell him"

She felt naughty and giggled with a nod.

"c'mon let's eat on the couch"

She sat beside him giving him a container, it was Indian.

Her leg brushing against his as they both ate side by side, his face flushed whenever she looked over at him. After watching a few re-runs of Doctor Who on TV a horror movie came on, something to do with ghost.

As the movie progressed Molly drew closer to John, at one point clinging on to him.

"Are you afraid of the dead?" he asked laughing at her as she hid her face in her jumper.

"No" she replied using her jumper to hide the screen yet remained eye contact with him "i don't mind dead bodies, it's just… ghost freak me out!"

"What about the ghost in your room?" Her face whitened

"thanks now i won't be able to sleep in my dorm! EVER! IM SERIOUS!"

He paused feeling his heart race "You can stay here" he wanted to say but instead laughed and continued to watch the movie.

* * *

The movie went on for ages, their eyes began to drop, and somehow Molly fell right asleep leaning on John shoulder, at this point his heart was out of control. John carefully positioned her so she was able to lie down on the couch, _wow she was such a heavy sleeper, no wonder she never noticed her roommate leaving or entering._

John went to his room and grabbed his extra blanket placing it on top of her, he wondered whether he should've stayed, he decided it made him appear needy and went off to sleep in his room. Well trying too, knowing that Molly was just in the other room made him so nervous.

* * *

"**JOHN!**" his bedroom door banged open seeing Sherlock march quickly towards his face wearing his usual unwashed pyjamas. "I TOLD YOU!" Sherlock gritted trough his teeth "I don't want any social activities! You were my cure for Molly, but somehow she is on **MY** couch! Get. Her. Out. Or I'll be calling the junkies for some more thumbs."

Sherlock ran out slamming the door behind him. _What am i going to do with this mess? _he thought staring at Molly snoring and dribbling on his couch. He looked away in disgust and scanned the fridge for something to eat.

Johns door re-open revealing his hair slightly combed back, face slapped to be woken up, and changed into less embarrassing pyjama bottoms. He slowly walked towards Molly nudging her softly whispering "hey molly, hey, wake up"

Sherlock annoyed yelled "HEY!" having her jolt up with a confused, asleep look on her face. John frowned at Sherlock who shrugged with an evil chuckle, bringing out milk for his cereal.

Molly rubbed her eyes then began to stretch, John and Sherlock hearing her bones cracked as she twisted her body. Slightly more awoken Molly realised where she was and yelped. "Oh god! I am sorry, sorry, no, i, sorry"

John just smiled and asked "cereal?" walking towards the kitchen.

Sherlock noticed that Molly's eyes were fixed at him, dammit she still liked him,_ John needs to work harder_.

Sherlock left the cereal and walked to his bedroom, slipped on some black jeans, a white shirt and black ankle converse chucks grabbing his large trench coat and double checking if he had his phone.

Walking back into the living room he glared at Molly and pulled in John by the arms, whispering into his ear "Try **HARDER**."

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" Sherlock just turned around and walked out of the door.


	7. The Girl in Black

**WOOPS i accidentally uploaded Chapter 6 twice AHAH my bad so sorry!**

* * *

"Where is he going?" Sherlock heard Molly say as the door clicked shut behind him, he slipped on his trench coat and dropped his phone into his pocket only to miss.

The bang of the phone on the dirty tiles echoes and followed with

"Smooth" said a voice behind him, he turned to find a girl, brown hair up, and stone cold bright, colourless eyes staring at him. She picked up his phone and handed it to him.

She merely wore a Black poncho dropping to her waist with a tight skirt hidden under, opaque black stockings and black leather ankle boots matching her leather gloves.

"Look at those cheekbones" she mumbled under her breath confidently, stroking her leather hands on his face "don't worry, i'll try not to cut myself".

Sherlock just froze, confused unable to read her.

She broke from his gaze walking away smelling of male deodorant, not once looking back.

Sherlock annoyed, couldn't deduct anything from her, the only thing he picked up was that she recently coated her lips red and pressed it against something.

He looked back to the corner of the hall where his and Molly's door stood; _she must've come from Molly's dorm._

Soon the door opened and out came a man.

The man was a medium height, large build, slightly balding, obviously a professor, and 3 kids, one being a teenager, light smoker, golf player, happily married?

_She's good._

As he walked past Sherlock with a furtive yet satisfied look on his face, smelt of male deodorant. It must've rubbed off on him; the girl was trying to hide the affair.

_OK She's really good_.

The man rushed his way down the hall to the stairs with bright red lipstick printed on the back of his collar.

_Wow_.

He smiled to himself and carefully placed his phone into his pocket this time, making his way outside.

* * *

_Try harder? _Thought John as Sherlock's voice echoed in his head.

He passed Molly a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal.

Molly just kept asking "so where did Sherlock go? Why did he leave? Was it me? Does he hate me?"

John just gave her a reassuring smile and said "Sherlock hates everybody" she just smiled looking down into her coffee.

They both sat across each other at the dining table re-enacting an old couple saying things like

_Pass me the sugar dear_

_Are the grand-kids are coming over?_

_Retirement is fun_

_Damn kids get off my lawn_

Molly looked over at John watching him as he laughed, then Sherlock came to mind, **he's so mean and harsh**_, John was sweet and funny._

And at that moment, Molly's heart beat a little bit faster.

* * *

Sherlock largely sighed when he finally made it to the front of the cafe line, a woman with red hair stopped serving, but he looked over at Mrs Hudson who was making the coffee and made sure his coffee was free.

Holding the tall black coffee in his hand he made a disgruntled face making his way through the campus for no reason at all, mumbling to himself _what is it like in that dead brain of theirs_.

Then BAM! He hit into someone, a girl, spilling half of the cups contents over them two.

She looked up furious, "FREAK" she yelled with an ear splitting scream.

It was Sally Donovan, he rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Oi!" she yelled back, and then a deep voice yelled "HEY!"

Sherlock turned around to find a slightly taller bulky boy stood above him.

He had the muscles of a rugby player and a pervious steroid user. Signs of injury in left ankle, likely from rugby, a slight discomfort on buttocks from _off _the rugby field.

He had a brick face and a massive cockney accent "RIGHT! You messin with me bird?"

Sally stood behind the man with a prideful grin, people started to huddle.

Sherlock walked straight past him face to face with Sally, "How is Anderson?" smiled Sherlock

"OI IM TALKIN TO YA" yelled the man from behind

Sherlock sharply turned, "I'm getting to you"

He turned back to Sally "you've be SCRUBBING his floors lately haven't you? Or last night! Your choice on how much you want to lie to me"

Sally choking on her words "Anderson has a girlfriend and i have a boyfriend" pointing over at the bulk of man getting furious.

"Clearly" Turning to the man, walking face to face in an intimidating manner, "Now you, what happens in the locker room _stays_ in the locker room?"

The man's face went red with anger and embarrassment then lifted up his fist,

Sherlock then pin pointed every weak spot on his body, ready to fight.

A man ran between them

It was Lestrade

"HEY! You know there is no fighting on campus! Now off with you muscles, Sherlock, with me!"

* * *

Molly blushed with the bitter realisation that she liked John.

As she finished up her cereal John grabbed the bowl and began to wash, he looked back at her

"Our lecture is on soon, how about you get ready and while i clean up and change."

Molly nodded and made her way across the hall, still feeling the ache of sleeping on a couch.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face she slipped into a neutral pink skirt, she raised it a little higher than its average height, resting on her thighs. She matched it with a white singlet and a black blazer with her slightly heeled black shoes, all for John. As she tied up her hair, she wanted to put on make-up, but she didn't know how to, so she just walked out of her room.

A mysterious woman entered the dorm room with the red headed roommate.

"Hello" she smiled, "it's for a boy isn't it?"

Molly went absolutely red, the woman walked up to her

"You're gonna need a little colour on your face dear"

And before Molly could react, she pressed her red lips onto Molly's, staining her.

"Now rub your lips together"

Molly did as she said, hyperventilating as she rubbed her lips together.

"Thata girl" smiled the woman in black smearing her fingers on Molly's lips to even out the lipstick.

"Hey, you're here for me! Remember?" called the red head, stripped down to her underwear.

"Now off you go" said the woman in black pushing Molly out the door.

As the door shut behind her Molly paused for a second, her heart racing out of control, what just happened?

Her mind was filled with questions she couldn't answer. Flustered and uneasy she just rubbed her lips together constantly. She sat in a ball thinking of a million things per second then.

"Molly, you ok?"

It was John; she snapped out it and smiled as her heart slowed down yet raced for John.

"Sorry, i heard your door close so...so i thought it was you."

He stood above her, his clothes changed into a navy jumper and grey jeans with white strained sneakers. He offered a hand and he pulled her up.

"hey you look nice, that lipstick really suits you" she froze and swallowed dryly

"you gonna get your books?" he continued reaching for her door handle

"No" she snapped grabbing onto his arm "i, um, c-Can i just borrow y-yours today?"

"Sure" replied John confused "I'll just grab mine and we'll leave ok?"

She stood pressed up against her door watching John through his door grabbing his things. She took a deep breath and tried to forget everything that just happened.

* * *

As they walked outside of the dorm, past different buildings they spotted a huddle of people wrapped around each other watching something in front of the cafe.

"What do you think is happening?" asked Molly.

"I don't know, maybe a fight or something" John replied and they kept walking.

* * *

**Ok this story is kinda jumbled and loner than usual but it all takes place in a linear story line, just you know…. in a different order!**

**So ill tell you guys what happened in chronological order just incase i confused you with a horrid writing **

**-Sherlock drops phone meets a mysterious woman**

**-Molly begins to see John a different light**

**-Molly meets the mysterious woman**

**-Sherlock gets into a fight**

**-Molly and John leave seeing the fight but ignores it**

**-Then Sherlock !$^$%^^Q# (next chapter)**

**So any questions or if confused just ask me!**

**Love, The teenager with Wi-Fi**


	8. The Woman

**Ok guys a nice short one for you to rest your mind! Continuing from the previous story! This is a personal favourite of mine so far! ENJOY!**

* * *

Sherlock sat in a room in the office reeking of coffee, and yet he somehow managed to keep the second half of it in the cup and chugged it down before it got cold.

"Look Sherlock, every time you go outside you can't cause fights! If it happens again i am calling your brother ALRIGHT?" Lestrade was furious, Sherlock didn't even react, he just sunk into his chair arms folded, rolling his eyes commented "Can i go now?"

"LOOK, i don't think you're taking this seriously, they can expel you!"

Sherlock just glared, got up "Are we done now?" and began to walk out, bumping into Mrs Hudson

"Sherlock! You got into a fight! Are you ok?"

Sherlock removed his coat and threw it in her arms, "Please Mrs Hudson, no need to worry, can you please clean this for me?" He smiled at Hudson, frowned at Lestrade and left the room.

Lestrade let out a sigh and looked over at Mrs Hudson, "What are we going to do with him?"

Mrs Hudson just shrugged and let out a sigh "Who knows _what_ goes on that boys mind" nodded and walked out.

* * *

Sherlock continued to storm out, hitting into passer-by, his mind was only set on getting back to his room, he wasted hours in that stupid office, John and Molly _must_ be at their second lecture by now.

Walking he noticed something in the corner of his eye, behind a lecture building, where no one would look, it was the girl in black and leaning on a different professor, _seducing him_.

Hiding behind a wall, scanning his little details, he was Sherlock's philosophy teacher -whom he has never met; his name printed on the designer suitcase triggered the memory of Sherlock's timetable as it fell swiftly into the bin-.

The brand shows although expensive to him not a luxury item, due to its chafing on the side, as if he constantly buys these kind of things. Also product, product used everywhere on his body. Not only that, the man wore jewellery, this man had to be gay, and committed on the account of a wedding ring purchased in Canada.

As the girl leaned closer to his lips he pushed her away and muttered something then quickly walked off.

She pulled an annoyed face, walking opposite of the professor's direction and towards Sherlock, who dodged her perception and continued to casually walk to his dorm.

Soon he heard "Hey missy want soma this?" Sherlock rapidly turned around; **the girl was still behind the lecture building**.

Sherlock quietly made his way back to hiding behind a wall, waiting for the right time to save the mysterious damsel in distress.

* * *

When he got there she had a scruffy drunk senior clasped by the face, he had terror in his eyes.

"What did you say to me?** Missy?**" she scolded through her red lips, all deep and seductive, just patronising him.

He tried to break free but she gripped his face tighter

"no, no, no, no, _do you know who i am?_"

Shaking he nodded

"What? WHAT? **I can't hear you**"

His voice quivering "yes, THE WOMAN,_ the_ woman"

"Correct! Well done! Now! Let this be a warning to you"

She jabbed her knee into his groin letting him go as he dropped to the floor.

"You're lucky, people usually pay be to do that" she laughed adjusting her leather glove.

She looked directly into Sherlock's eyes as if she knew he was there all along

"The Woman" she remarked strutting up to him, purposely banging her stilettos on the brick path.

She then pecked him on the cheek "_the woman_" she repeated softly, her hot breath on his ear, leather glove wiping away the red stain.

As she walked away he turned to look at the man still curled up in a ball moaning in pain.

Sherlock smiled again feeling his heart race, his breathing, uneven.

_Oh no._


	9. PostCoital Conversations?

"Hey you look stressed, whats up?"

_Shit, shit, shit_

"John!" Molly paced ahead of him placing her arm out, making him hit into her and he came to a halt.

They both stood under a willow tree, a series of willow trees followed which floated above a long marble path. It was a nice warm day giving Molly a chance -knowing that they would walk to class together- to bare her chest, past the romantic shadows and elegant views (although the path is extremely hazardous with it rains, clumsy is not a good look to pull off).

She watched John, although he stopped he was still fidgeting, biting his nails, scratching his head, constantly changing positions.

Molly threw her books and bag to the floor without thinking about the fact fragile items where in there. She slammed her hands onto Johns shoulders, it acted as a brake to stop his mind from spinning.

They both stood in silence for the wind on the trees were music to their ears. The shade and the light breeze caused Molly's arms and bosom to fill with goosebumps while john was intoxicated with anxiety.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, worry in her eyes and a blush across her face, wondering why he's so nervous around her today, _she had one idea_.

He was terrified but he just had admit it, unsure weather to tell her be blurted "I haven't started my Chemistry essay!"

Molly frowned, a wet blanket to her day, she quickly smiled again while John began to fidget.

"I'm really freaking out Molly! What do i do!"

"Um… Why don't we just skip this class and i'll help you?"

Johns eyes widen in relief, he took a deep breath and did a little dance, grabbed Molly and kissed her on the cheek without thinking.

He paused realising what he just did, Molly frozen and red, speechless.

This followed with inaudible mumbling and awkward gestures. Quiet they both walked back to 221B.

* * *

Sherlock lit another cigarette, nourishing each second it filled his lungs before letting the puff of smoke escape his body.

He heard a knock on his door, _suspicious no one ever comes._

Only dressed in boxers he put on his robe to appear more decent, finishing his cigarette and out of his room, to the front door he could smell that familiar odour.

Opening the door a he had a wide smile of satisfaction.

A short, rough, stoned boy appeared with wandering eyes and a laptop bag.

Sherlock smiled even more and went to his room for his wallet, the boy remained at the door.

He returned, handing the boy a considerable amount of money the boy reflected with a number of papers and a tiny plastic bag.

They nodded and Sherlock slammed the door in his face before retiring to his room, he checked what this junkie had in store.

The sheets were notice of assignments due and dates of test. The only time Sherlock left the dorm were for supplies, to hand in work or to do tests.

Sherlock would never hire a junkie to do his work, _he wants to get a good grade_.

The bag.

It was another story.

_His experiment._

His experiment that went out of hand

_His addiction._

* * *

Molly walked quickly, dodging people with ease, John not so much, she was always 10 steps ahead of him.

They reached the block, slightly out of breath, she, determined to help, he, couldn't help but smile.

John jammed the key into the lock and it busted open, only to find Sherlock in the kitchen, drawers swung open, possessions scurried about and he had an unlit cigarette hanging on his lips.

This wasn't a surprise but a rare occurrence, he would never see Sherlock for a days on end, when ever he did see him he looked rough, tired, annoyed, _wired_.

"Oh hey Sherlock" John pushes, wanting roommate to stay, _God why he is such an introvert?_

"You got any razors John?" Sherlock shot tucking something into his silk robe pockets "A lighter maybe?".

"Um no.. Why?" After John said no Sherlock completely muted everything out and went back to searching for what ever he needed.

"AHH!" Sherlock gasped finding matches in the last draw and scurrying to the other side of the kitchen gabbing a knife, talking out loud to himself "I guess this'll do"

"You want anything to eat? we're ordering pizza!" yelled John as Sherlock disappeared into his room.

Molly could see John was upset, so she rushed to the bookshelf, adding books, anything into her arms, just to create a distraction, getting his mind back on track.

"Lets do this!" she squealed with enthusiasm

John took half of the books from her and they headed to his room. _John has to shrug it off, he has an essay due tomorrow, a life of his own. _

* * *

"God why does Sherlock always do that?"

"John…."

"Ok, Ok, it just gets on my nerves you know?"

"Coffee?" asks Molly rubbing her eyes, it was 3 in the morning and they were almost done.

They both sat on Johns floor, buried in a sprawl of open books, sheets and empty packets of chips.

John has already had 3 coffees but is still drawing to a close. He nods hesitantly widening his eyes at the computer screen then at his books.

Molly pulls herself up, feeling the gravity of fatigue, she straightens the jumper John is lending to her, falling past her waist it was still baggy, making he skirt appear more short and bunched up. It also smells like him, it feels as if he is hugging her constantly, adding a different kind of warmth to her.

John watches her leave, dragging her legs the door shuts behind her. He smiles at himself, rubbing his face and dragging his fingers through his hair.

_So tired, **no you put this last minute! its your own fault**_

Re-caping his work he attempts to write a conclusion. Slightly stacking the books he decided to give himself a slight break by sitting on the bed.

_What harm could that do?_

* * *

Molly's mind is a blur as she searched for the cups, past her heavy eyes she reaches for some instant coffee and begins to boil the water.

A loud rustle came from behind, Molly slightly startled, slowly turned around.

"John?

...

Sherlock?"

"Who else would it be? Its my dorm after all"

Appearing from the dark shadows of the dim lighting of the room, Sherlock ghostly and lanky figure with a sickly face appeared, almost making Molly scream. He had no colour about him, only in his blood shot, energetic eyes, his body looked other wise, like a rotting corpse .

He reached for a cup making himself some coffee.

She couldn't help but stare at him, he looked almost dead,_ yet so alive_, it was eery.

Sherlock could feel her gaze on him so he quickly glared at her making her jump.

"Johns worried about you" she blurted out, couldn't stand the silence, this made Sherlock pull a agitated, confused face.

Slightly stuttering he questioned "why would he be worried about me?"

"well we haven't seen you in day's and you look quite off so-"

"No, why would HE be worried about me?" he grunted as the kettle popped.

"well…" Molly mumbled regretting what she told Sherlock, wanting to leave because of those chaotic eyes and the croaky, demon like voice.

She poured to boiling water into their cups, including Sherlocks, to silence out her frighten breathing pattern which he probably already picked up on.

"I don't know, he's a sweet, noble, loyal guy Sherlock, he admires you I guess" Sherlocks eyebrows raised at that statement but Molly kept her eyes down, stirring the coffee "milk? No wait- you dont drink it with milk, never mind. i better get-"

Molly rushed off, eager to get away.

Sherlock watched her with the scorching cup in his hand, putting whatever Molly said in the back of his head and continued to his room.

Settling the cup on his table beside a printed out chemistry essay, he went to his bedside table, picking up the straw and triple checking how fine the powder was.

Rubbing is nose he leaned forward, snorting another line. He let it run trough him for that moment before chugging down the coffee.

* * *

Molly stood at the doorway of johns room, slightly shaken up.

Her fear melted away when she saw John sprayed across his bed. Arms and legs thrown about in an awkward potion, mouth wide open and a laptop on his lap, he snored.

She giggled watching Johns sleeping face as she set the coffee down on his table.

She reached for his laptop which was above his crotch, first hesitant, then forced herself to pick it up.

_His essay was** finally** done!_ She took a deep breath siting on the edge of the bed, she tripled checked and saved it repeatedly, she closed the screen and set it on the floor. Tired and drowsy, she sat slightly back beside John so their bodies alined. His warmth was so comfortable, to comfortable, making her fall quickly into a deep sleep.

* * *

John woke up to a fragrant smell of some sort of fruit, strawberries? it was Molly curled up beside him, breathing on his bicep.

John stayed paralyzed, feeling her brown hair invading his face he attempted to move.

He saw Molly was too sleep to notice his movements so he slid her off, getting up, watched her for a moment longer before Picking up the laptop and going towards the living room where he printed the essay in a deep relief.

Shuffling the sheets in his hand he placed it on the counter, checking his watch it was **11:30**

_His chemistry lecture is starting **NOW**_.

John began to panic, he knew he needed to give in the essay at that class.

Running into his room he rapidly shook Molly who refused to get up until he exclaimed "IT'S 11:30!" having Molly shot right up. Without hesitation she threw herself on the floor, knowing her laptop was in the room and the fact that she didn't print out her own essay yet, she panicked.

Finding the laptop she moved to the living room to print it off while John splashed water on his face and collected their notes, they didn't have time to brush their teeth so he handed her a stick of gum.

Unwashed and panicking they grabbed what they need for class and rushed towards the door before a hoarse voice stopped them.

"John" Sherlock came out of his room with sincere eyes.

John almost dropped everything for Sherlock but he merely paused and eagerly listened, waiting for Sherlock to continue.

Sherlock slowly walked up to John and leaned forward.

"can you give in my essay?"

Johns face dropped and with a sigh he reluctantly nodded before Sherlock slipped a sheet of paper into his hand, the sincerity completely wiped off Sherlocks face. Instead Sherlock smiled and trotted off to his room, John with neglected eyes mumbled "c'mon Molly" and they quickly left, beginning to running to the lecture building.

* * *

Throwing their bodies into the door it swung open, having a their professor stare at them, along with the whole class.

Huffing and puffing they walked towards the professor who gave them a sinking glare, the other students obviously already gave their essays in. The professor said nothing, Molly and John were great students with great potential, he let it slide this one time.

They walked to the back of the room where Stamford and Murray sat. They were both snickering and nudging at each other then Stanford commented

"you guys do an all nighter?"

They both nodded with yawn and a stretch, the class became slightly rowdy as they sat down, Murray decided to add "I don't think they were doing much work of you catch my drift"

They blushed and before they could object Stamford spat out "that is Johns jumper your wearing is it not Molly?"

"Stamford with your expertise you should've done law not medicine" John frowned while Molly was trying to regain speech, still stuttering on her words, signalling with her movements, _no, no, nothing happened_.

"Maybe I was Sherlock in another life!" laughed Stamford, everyone including Molly were laughing "how is he anyway John?"

Johns eyes fell and he shrugged, Sherlock seemed to be a sensitive topic for John, it was probably because he never got to see him. He wanted to get to know his roommate, whenever John talked about him he was so fascinated, it somehow linked to his issues at his old military school.

Molly pointed out -to change the subject- "so the essay was hard wasn't it?"

As the two boys talked while Molly placed her arm on Johns lap as a sort of reassurance, he smiled in reply.

"thanks Molly" he whispered

"post-coital conversations?" laughed Murray

Molly quickly removed her hand from Johns body, John gave Murray a playful push and screamed " SHUTUP!"

* * *

**ALLO! my dear readers, this is an achingly long chapter isn't it?**

**yeah i have just been getting so many ideas and turns and twist i just need to write it down!**

**Let me know if you're enjoying my stories! Reviews makes my day brighter and more pretty little rays of sunshine in my heart!**

**Yes and by the way, having no life and loving Sherlock BBC with such a passion! i read Johns blog**

**I wanted to show that John had friends so i added Mike Stamford from Season 1 Episode 1 and mentioned in ASiB (Sherlocks deduction of John -yes i am that obsessed-) and Bill Murray from Johns Blog, so if you go on johnwatsonsblog you can find "comments" that Murray makes (and dont you just love how you can access the props from sherlock? amazing! so happy!)**

**so yeah! hope you are enjoying my never ending story! **


	10. No Friends

"Hello" she smiled devilishly at him appearing from the dark. Each step she took echoed his mind, the way she taps her heels on the solid floor, he could feel her draw near.

In the back of his mind a tune rang, a slow violin which fell into place as the shadows dropped her body.

His pulse raced at the sight of her wearing only his trench coat with bright blood red lips, she was elegant like a rose yet dangerous like a thorn.

Face to face, breath on breath, he watched her glowing eyes and she pulled her face to his, "Mister Holmes" she started running her fingers in his dark waves, he was numb, he couldn't feel anything, no floor, no her, no nothing, feeling faint as she leaned her lips into his

"_another_ dream of me?"

Everything began to cloud and in a blink we was in his room shaking, breathing heavily, his brain was a scatter, confused, unnourished.

Searching through his draws he found an alcohol wipe, and began rubbing his inner elbow aggressively

Again going through his draws he found his last, already prepared syringe

He suddenly became steady, removing the cap and placing it in the bedside table he held his breath

The needle was inches away from his scabbed skin and slowly it was implanted into him

Depressing the syringe, sensations ran his mind

After a moment he pulled it out and back onto bedside table, grabbed a cigarette and with a flick of the lighter the room lit up to the burning tip. Smoke expelled, lighting up the cigarette, soon after it went back to darkness.

He picked up his violin and mimicked the song that run through his polluted mind until he had it perfect.

As soon as he did he went back to trying to forget her by hibernating, yet forcing himself to be awake, punishing his heard by giving up on his body.

* * *

"Sherlock?" John asked knocking on his door while he opened it "Sherlock…"

The door was wide open and for the first time John saw the full inside of Sherlocks room.

In a fog of smoke, it smelt heavily of cigarettes and rotting flesh. The room was pitch black with little rays on sunlight that managed to get through the curtains, it shone on the floor which was buried in props and unwashed clothes along with figures, probably furniture buried under more clothes and things.

John attempted to get to Sherlocks bed which was on the far left of the room.

Sherlock sat upright on his bed nude and looking like death wrapped in a blanket; bits of powdery substance surrounded his nose, smoking a cigarette and a violin on his lap, plucking the strings and giving John no recognition.

Trying to only step on clothes and not anything glass, John made his way beside Sherlock reeking and needing a shower.

"Look-" John started "You haven't been our in weeks!"

"And?" he responded, looking into space, his voice was rough and dry, as if wasn't used to speaking

"Well, you could use a bit of fresh ai-"

"Fresh air is boring" he said finishing off his cigarette, pressing the short bud on the bedside table, damaging the skin of it, now looking at John with wild, empty eyes "Next"

"Well, you should at least be eating someth-"

"DULL! I cant think if i eat!"

"WELL then, what are you thinking about?"

Sherlock paused, only leaving him with a stream of images of the woman,_ that woman_, flickering through his mind, every image of her he dreamt and seen made his heart beat somewhat faster.

"DAMMIT!" yelled Sherlock at his heart for turning against him, feeling foreign emotions, he knew the chemistry behind it all but he just wouldn't believe. John jumped and a squeal from outside not shortly came after.

"Is Molly here? Why is she here? Why is she ALWAYS here?" He said in a more annoyed voice than angry, throwing .

"I-I invited her!" John answered still uneasy about him Sherlocks sudden outburst, "Look Sherlock, Is everything OK-?"

"Theres another side to this, tell me John, why? WHY is she here ALL the time"

"I invite her!" replied John still baffled at why Sherlock screamed "Is everything o-"

"you're not telling me something, WHY John, WHY is she here ALL THE TIME"

Sherlock looked on edge, grumpy, hungry, tired, a savage

John let out a sigh and admitted, "She's also kinda scared of her roommate, now whats wr-"

"Roommate…" Sherlock whispered to himself them jumping up, making his way out of the door.

"PANTS SHERLOCK"

Sherlock paused while John tried not to look, Sherlock grabbed what ever item of clothing he could find on the floor slipping it on along with his robe which hung behind the door.

He walked out to Molly who was packing the fridge with food, "Oh, Hello Sherlock haven't seen you in a while!"

"Your roommate Molly" he said with no hesitation walking straight up to her "Who is your roommate?" he sounded cool and collected.

She paused terrified of his wild appearance and unusual behaviour, "WELL!" he yelled grabbing onto her shoulders, a sudden shift in personality.

John called from behind, trying to distract Sherlock from hurting Molly "Hung over red head," "yeah" nodded Molly "hung over red head, i don't think she likes me much"

"Wrong" said Sherlock withdrawing from Molly and threw himself on the couch, closed hands together and pressed on his lips he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"What?" asked Molly and John afraid of the uneasy presence in the room.

Sherlock sat up trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together, "The Woman, Molly, What do you know about the Woman?"

Molly shut the fridge door behind her with excitement in her eyes, making her way beside Sherlock, "Oh i've heard of her, people say she's this sex addict who goes around sleeping with everyone! A crazy party animal! Oh some people say she's a lesbian, other people say she slept with the whole football team! She takes like a million drugs everyday and drugs other people not to mention she- "

"Do you really believe on this flagrant gossipy nonsense?" Sherlock snapped furious, "I am ashamed of you Molly, how boring could you be?"

"OI!" John defended.

"Well have you even MET her Molly?" Sherlock grunted with attitude, glaring at John

"Um.. no?" said Molly looking away rubbing her lips, John also looked away defeated.

"who is she? who is she?" he mumbled again and again rolling in a ball rocking himself, John and Molly just watched in worry.

Then, within moments, Sherlock jumped up and paced across the room, towards the front door which sung open without notice. In an odd blur Sherlock was out of the room, pressing his ear onto Molly's door then examining the door handle, "no one" he mumbled as made it our of the dorm room.

"Whats wrong Sherlock?" John asked softly and cautiously, Sherlock just marched down the hall and kicked down a random door, a puff of smoke flowing out after.

Sherlock needed answers, why couldn't he deduct anything from her? Who was she? And why is she having this effect on Sherlock? She was an enigma. She was his puzzle. She was the itch that he couldn't scratch.

In the fitted room there was about 20 people all eating brownies and smoking "herbal soothers," a man high as a kite laughing asked "hey bro want more thumbs or something?"

Sherlock was wired like crazy, he was shaking, wasn't thinking straight.

He angrily looked at the man pushing him up against the wall, hand to elbow press up against his throat, "Listen to me, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT _THE WOMAN_?"

The man was so terrified and gasping for air, "i, i don't know man, chill, have a brownie!"

"WHO IS SHE!" His yell echoing trough the hall as he pressed tighter on the guys neck, all of a sudden Sherlock was held down on the floor, unable to move. In a moment of bitter realisation it was John on top of him, crushed due to his weak state and Johns military knowledge, he knew he couldn't wriggle his way out of it.

John sitting on Sherlock, had him in a back mount position on the floor.

"SHERLOCK! you are not thinking straight, you need to eat!" Sherlock tried to move but all of Johns weight was on top of him so he gave in "your not sane right now, lets go"

John dragged Sherlock down the halls, in the dorm then into the bathroom, "Molly call Mrs. Hudson tell her to come over, its an emergency" he instructed Molly, nodding with frighten eyes as she ran out "DON'T FORGET FOOD!"

He placed Sherlock in the shower fully clothed then turning the taps, cold water hit Sherlock slightly waking him up. As it turned warm John nervously pulled off robe along with his shirt but stopped there.

"Is everything ok Sherlock?" he said offering soap to Sherlock who looked away, John reluctantly started scrubbing Sherlock.

"Sherlock…." John stared at him until he answered, John grabbed one arm and washed it thoroughly, grabbed the other arm and saw little points on his skin, past injections, Sherlock quickly withdraw his arm from John "Why are you doing this?" Sherlock coughed out weakly

"Because i'm your friend" said John remaining eye contact

"I don't have friends" mumbled Sherlock looking away

* * *

**I have been getting creative block recently, ugh! any suggestions guys? i cant think of what to do next! anyways, i am going to start to reply to reviews, it took me while to realise how to find them! HAHA!**


End file.
